Disfraz
by DraInu
Summary: Cada día Harry se disfraza de alguien diferente y recorre la ciudad con esa apariencia nueva. Nadie se da cuenta... Nadie excepto él. Tomarry. Tomrry
1. Uno

Miró su armario, ¿cuál sería conveniente usar? Tal vez debería usar el de la niña de vestido turquesa, era muy adorable y las personas solían hacer muchas cosas por él cuando usaba ese disfraz, aunque el disfraz del mesero también sirve, siempre termina hablando con alguna hermosa dama. Pero no. No iba a usar ninguno de esos dos disfraces, él ya los conocía, ¿cómo era posible?

Suspiró y tomó una ligera poción que le ayudaba con el insoportable dolor, poco después -con ayuda de algunos hechizos- se convirtió en un pequeño y tierno niño de diez años, ¿quién se iba a resistir a tal ternura? Se vistió con sus usuales camisetas y una túnica ligeramente más grandes para su nuevo cuerpo. Se miró en el espejo y asintió.

Salió por aparición de su casa, llendo a un callejón oscuro, hoy quería recorrer el callejón diagon y saber qué haría la gente por él, porque sí, todo era un experimento social. Sólo eso. Bueno, al menos que llegara un joven de ojos azul platinado y con sonrisa que, si antes era burlona, ahora no podía descifrar con claridad.

—Disculpe, señorita —llamó con el timbre de su voz demasiado dulce. Oh, pobre de la señora que había decidido como víctima—, ¿sabe dónde está una dulcería?

—Oh, claro, querido —respondió la castaña sonriendo—. Si quieres te acompaño, no debes estar solo, pequeño.

Harry sonrió apenado y agarró la mano de la bruja que le 'ayudaba' a llegar a su destino, con un poco más de suerte y buena actuaciones conseguiría que la señora le comprara un poco de dulces, aunque no es como si los necesitara, pero, maldición, sí que tenía ganas de una rana de chocolate.

Justo cuando iba a abrir su boca para decirle lo amable que era a la mujer y lo agradecido que estaba con ella, una mano se coló en su hombro y le detuvo de hacer su caminata.

—Oh, aquí estás, pequeño.

Conocía esa voz.

 _Maldición_ , pensó tratando de escapar de él.

—Mi hermano usualmente le gusta escapar cuando vengo a comprar ingredientes para mis pociones —dijo el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

Debía admitir que sus caricias eran realmente relajantes, le hacían querer estar con él sólo para poder recibirlas.

—Oh, está bien —contestó la señora confundida.

La castaña se alejó de ellos justo a tiempo para no oír el gruñido que salió de Harry o el como Tom Riddle, su estúpido enemigo que se comportaba como su niñero, le jalaba hacia el callejón de donde había salido momentos antes.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó el niño con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque es divertido estropear tus planes.

—¡Consíguete una vida! —gritó molesto.

—Eh, tranquilo —interrumpió acariciando la mejilla del ojiplata—. Sólo quiero saber quién eres.

—¿Por qué?

—Me interesas —argumentó.

—Pues tú a mí no —escupió—, ahora, o me compras los dulces que esa señora me iba a comprar o te destruyo el trasero en, hechizos.

—No te voy a comprar dulces.

Harry miró a Tom cambiando su expresión de rabia a una de tristeza, mirando a otro lado inflando las mejillas.

—Púdrete —susurró dolorido empezando a caminar hacia la salida del callejón.

—Está bien, te compraré dulces —el pequeño detuvo su andar y miró el piso, decidiendo qué hacer—. Vamos, no quería estropear tu plan.

Harry dio media vuelta y miró al hermoso joven frente a él, dudoso.

—¿Realmente me comprarás dulces? —preguntó dando un paso vacilante.

—Claro.

—¡Entonces vamos! —gritó emocionado, agarrando la mano de su rival y jalándole hacia la enorme dulcería con triunfo.

A Harry le encantaba engañar a las personas, más si esa persona era su guapo acosador, ¿cuántas veces podías hacer que el gruñón Slytherin te comprara dulces?

—Eres un maldito manipulador —gruñó molesto—, siempre lo haces con las otras personas y ahora conmigo.

El menor rió por lo bajo, haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara con adoración. El niño era sumamente adorable y no podía dejar de contemplar las pequeñas acciones que éste hacia, como la pequeña y angelical risa.

—Juraría que sí eres un niño pequeño si no llevara conociéndote desde hace dos años —comentó—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? No, mejor, ¿quién eres? No entiendo porqué haces esto...

—No revelo información a la gente de desconfianza.

—Podríamos conocernos —informó acercando al cuerpo del pequeño al ver a un grupo de magos mirándolo con interés—, ¿mínimo me dirás si eres hombre o mujer?

—Buena suerte con eso, querido —murmuró entrado a la tienda.

Tom Riddle sonrió. Le encantaban los retos y el chico que tenía frente a él era, exactamente, su favorito, y dudaba que lo dejara de ser aún con el tiempo, joder, ya habían pasado dos años desde que lo encontró vagando por el museo de Los Noventa Hechizos como un chico de veinticinco años con cabello rubio/castaño y lentes rectangulares tapando unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Oh, claro que sería un hermoso reto descubrir a ese hermoso humano.

El primer día, Tom pagó todos los dulces que el niño agarró.


	2. Dos

Se acostó en el gran jardín y miró el cielo. Nunca había encontrado ese parque en todos sus años, y, ahora que lo había conocido, era uno de sus favoritos. Acomodó su suéter con delicadeza digna de una dama, haciendo suspirar a uno que otro muggle que pasaba por su alrededor, hasta había unos pocos osados que se animaban a hablarles y compartir con ella un poco de su tiempo.

Hace mucho que había descubierto la facilidad que tenía para sacar información cuando era alguien de admirar, como esa vez. Sus cabellos castaños y labios rosados dejaban muy en claro la belleza que poseía aquel disfraz, no se diga cuando alguien se acercaba a su rostro. Ojos esmeraldas miraban el fondo de tu alma, analizando todo lo que podían, y nadie se podía negar a una mirada como ésa.

—¿Qué hace una joven tan hermosa vagando por el mundo muggle sin protección alguna?

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y le miraba con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no tardó en responder. Tom y él habían quedado en el asombroso acuerdo que, si el ojiazul le encontraba, el disfrazado iba a tener una conversación civilizada con él.

" _Tal vez pueda obtener algo de información_ " había argumentado Tom segundos antes de que Harry desapareciera.

La castaña sonrió ante el recuerdo, puede que eso sea divertido.

—Los muggles suelen ser divertidos —comentó—: Siendo sincero, todos los humanos lo son.

—¿Divertidos?

Harry asintió.

—Lo son —afirmó—, son extraordinarios cuando descubres porqué actúan así o cuáles fueron sus pensamientos que los llevaron a hacer eso.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Harry asintió.

—Entonces, maestro de sociología, ¿qué dices de mi postura?

—Estás pensando en las formas de poder saber más de mí —dijo sonriendo al sentir la mirada de Tom—, tu mirada busca la mía, no sé si quieras leer mi mente o porque te causo interés... ¿Qué has descubierto de mí?

—Hombre, debes tener entre dieciséis y veintisiete —afirmó. Harry levantó una ceja curioso—. No te ofendiste cuando te dije 'maestro' y, momentos atrás, dijiste: "Siendo sincero", por lo cual puedo decirte que lo eres —la castaña asintió con rendición—. Y tu habla es tan común, casual y sofisticada que puedo decir que tienes esos años, por no decir que hay posibilidad de que seas sangre pura.

—Hey, el sociólogo soy yo —regañó la joven sonriendo—. Bien, ¿sólo tienes eso?

—Te gustan los lugares tranquilos —dijo agarrando la mano de la, ahora, dama—. Y eres fascinante.

El Gryffindor soltó una carcajada al aire y negó con la cabeza, empezando a pararse y caminar lejos del chico.

—Nos vemos luego —despidió, viendo como el ojiazul se levantaba para ir tras él—, por cierto, visitar una cafetería no estaría tan mal.

Ese día Tom Riddle tuvo que borrar la memoria de trece muggles que vieron la desaparición del mago.


	3. Tres

Dos días después fue al café de la plaza central, la cual se encontraba más concurrida de lo normal por las fechas. Hasta podía sentir las emociones recorrer el lugar con fervor, ¿era navidad lo que ocasionaba tanta alegría? Se encogió de hombros, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Sonrió al verlo en la mesa del otro lado de la cafetería; un joven de cabello azabache y ojos castaño, con una hermosa normalidad gritando por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que era él, su chico secreto. Se encaminó hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el apuesto chico, para luego recorrer una silla y sentarse en ésta.

—Linda noche —comentó su fascinación mirando la ventana—, la nieve cae como si fueran corazones rotos. La ventisca solitaria suele ser la peor de todas.

—¿No pasarás con nadie estás fiestas? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Pasar...? Oh, claro que sí —contestó sonriendo burlón—, y me voy a divertir mucho ese día.

Por alguna razón, una ola de ira recorrió el cuerpo del heredero de Slytherin, era molesto pensar que su-chico-no-tan-suyo iba a divertirse esas fiestas sin él, ¿quién rayos era la persona con la que se iba a ver?

—¿Tú vas a hacer algo?

—Revisar unos papeles, no tengo mucho tiempo libre como para estar con gente molesta —siseó.

—¿Y por qué estás conmigo?

—Eres especial.

—Oh, eso es muy reconfortante, señor Riddle.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Harry río tomando de su café mientras miraba a su acosador. Tom no era el único con trucos para saber más del otro, y, como la mayoría de los trucos, se quedan en secreto.

—¿En qué trabajas? —preguntó Potter— Mencionaste papeles, por lo cual debe ser de oficina, pareces de esas personas que trabajan en el ministerio con un puesto importante, ¿o me equivoco?

—Para nada, joven Desconocido —se burló sonriendo—. Trabajo en el ministerio en un puesto realmente importante... ¿y tú?

—No te diré dónde trabajo —informó el azabache, por no decir que no trabajaba—. En estos momentos es peligroso decir en qué trabajas, más con el Imperio ya establecido.

—¿Y qué opinas del Imperio?

El disfrazado gruñó y miró su café para olvidar el enojo que había crecido en su interior. Debía admitir que había partes en las que estaba completamente de acuerdo con el Imperio, pero otras, simplemente, estaban total equivocadas, pero eran más correctas que cualquier otra, por lo cual decidió vivir en el anonimato, eso y por otra causa, pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguien supiera dónde vivía el niño-que-vivió? Se había encargado de alejarse hasta de Remus y Sirius para no ponerse en peligro; a él y a ellos.

Y estaba funcionando de maravilla.

—Creo en lo que dice —contestó causando la sonrisa de la persona frente a él—... en cierta parte.

—¿Cómo?

—Las leyes anti-muggles están completamente en lo correcto, nos habíamos acercado tanto a ellos que terminaban descubriendo muchos secretos nuestro, secretos que hubieran costado nuestras vidas si no eran cuidados correctamente. Había casos de niños maltratados por sus propias familias sólo por el simple hecho de poder hacer algo que ellos no —Harry se puso serio de un momento a otro, conteniendo una mueca de asco al recordar a sus propios parientes—. Pero estoy en contra de privar a los nacidos de muggles por la simple razón de haber nacido dónde lo hicieron y cómo lo hicieron. Ellos no decidieron eso.

Tom Riddle puso los codos en la mesa y recargó su barbilla en sus manos, estaba saliendo algo nuevo en esa conversación, ¿cuándo alguien podía hablar con tanta libertad del Imperio? Nunca había conocido a alguien que no tuviese miedo de hablar, menos en frente de él.

—Parece que se les olvida que la mayoría de magos poderosos son mestizos, tal como Dumbledore o el mismo Lord Voldemort —anunció tomando su café, para luego parar a la mesera y pedirle, con unos coqueteos entre la conversación, un pedazo de pastel.

—También el joven Potter era poderoso —comentó Riddle encogiéndose de hombros—, lamentablemente desapareció sin dejar rastros.

—Sí, es una lástima —susurró comiendo el enorme pastel de chocolate con fresa—. La salvación del mundo mágico, desaparecido.

El pelinegro miró al azabache con interrogación mientras éste se dedicaba a escupir las palabras con cierto recelo. Sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Conociste al señor Potter?

—No, no le conocí —respondió—. Pensé que lo hacía, pero estaba completamente equivocado.

Tom abrió la boca, pero no pudo sacar nada ya que el azabache, con un movimiento de mano -cosa que le asombró-, recogió su comida poniéndola en una caja y levantándose.

—Nos vemos luego, Riddle.

Ese otro día, Tom Riddle pagó la cuenta del joven.


	4. Cuatro

Como odiaba días como ésos, bueno, realmente odiaba la mayoría de los días, días en los que estaba solo, aunque debía admitir que siempre lo estaba, claro, cuando no estaba Tom Riddle rodando a su alrededor.

Sonrió en sus adentros y se encaminó a su armario entre tropezones apresurados. Hace unos días que no salía de su casa y ése podía ser un gran momento para poder salir sin que el gruñón le siguiera, lo más seguro es que estuviera en una fiesta o festejando con algún amigo o familiar.

Día perfecto para poder encontrar alguna persona que lo invitara a cenar y disfrutar de una agradable velada en compañía a alguien.

Está vez le tocó ser un joven pelinegro de ojos azul claro, casi plateados. El cabello le hacía resaltar muy bien sus resplandecientes ojos, cosa que le gustaba.

Se colocó una camisa y pantalón negro, para luego adornar su cabeza con un gorrito del color de sus ojos que hacía juego con una bufanda que se encargaba de abrigar su cuello, algo sencillamente hermoso. Miró la hora y tomó su poción, sería una lástima que se le olvidara, eso sólo serviría para arruinar sus planes.

Desapareció de su casa segundos después de ponerse sus tenis y suéter gris. Se dirigió a una hermosa y luminosa calle, la cuál estaba rodeada de lujosas casas, ¿quién sería su próxima víctima? Observó las casa una por una, desechando algunas que, por el color de sus paredes, le decían que las personas dentro de ella no serían muy generosos con él.

Sonrió al ver la casa ganadora, una pintada de un ligero color gris y con flores rosas y rojas rodeándo con cariño la casa, apostaba todo su dinero a que ahí vivían una pareja de abuelos cariñosos y, a juzgar por los autos muggles, tenían visitas. Tal vez una familia muy amigable.

Se acercó con fingida torpeza a la casa, no estaba de más actuar desde un principio, uno no sabía quién le estaba viendo. Se paró con inseguridad en la puerta, dispuesto a tocar, acción que no sucedió cuando su mano se vio obligada a retroceder. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás.

Tom Riddle estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa encantadora, tanto que daba miedo. Dio un paso para atrás.

—¿A caso no descansas? —gruñó por lo bajo— Sólo quiero descansar una noche.

—¿Aprovechando de la amabilidad de una familia? —respondió/preguntó.

Harry se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a la calle con enojo, sí, sabía que algo así iba a pasar... Entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Fue una suerte que aparecieras cerca de mi casa, ¿gustas ir o tendré que obligarte?

El disfrazado hizo una mueca mientras era dirigido por el mayor a algún lugar que, supuestamente, era su casa. Vio todo el mundo moverse a su alrededor antes de aterrizar en algún lugar, y hubiera caído al sólido suelo si los brazos de su acompañante no lo hubieran agarrado justo a tiempo.

—¿Todo bien, querido? —preguntó con burla Tom.

Cuando los ojos azul platinado recorrieron su alrededor, se dio cuenta de la gran sala que se encontraba frente a él. La elegancia era tanta que le quitaba la calidez que debe dar un hogar. Frunció el labio.

—No me sorprendió que vivas aquí —cambió de tema caminado por un buró y viendo pequeños premios en él, todo estrictamente acomodado—. Ya entiendo porqué me persigues cada que tienes oportunidad. Esto es muy solitario y aburrido.

Movió un sillón y lo puso más cerca de la fogata, jaló -de igual manera- la mesa hacia un punto exacto de la habitación, abriendo paso a lo que, según Harry, era un estilo hogareño.

—Hey, ¿qué haces con mi mobiliario?

—Sólo hago tu casa más cálida, si es que lo era antes —dijo mirando los estantes con whisky de fuego y alguno que otro vino caro—, podrías cambiar este estante a un lugar más serio, como en tu oficina o algo por el estilo, luego poner algún tipo de mesa aquí con un florero y un objeto significativo o colorido. Por favor, la mesa de un olor claro.

—No lo haré.

—Te ayudaré con la decoración —anunció—, si algún día me encuentras desocupado podemos arreglar este... este ejemplo de orfanato.

Tom se tensó al oír la última frase y miró al desconocido-no-tan-desconocido con interés y curiosidad.

—Sí, esto parece ser parte de algún orfanato —continuó viendo—, el cuarto donde la directora del lugar habla con los posibles padres para que adopten algún niño, los sillones demostraban la lejanía que querías tener con las personas a tu alrededor... ¿Viviste en un orfanato? —preguntó mirando el periódico en la mesita principal del salón— Olvídalo, es una pregunta estúpida, claro que lo estabas, ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta? —balbuceó para sí mismo— Eres tan recto, estricto y con falta de cariño que da indicios de tu infancia, y, al menos que seas sangre pura -cosa que lo dudo por muchas razones-, la forma de acomodar la habitación delata tu antigua procedencia...

—Está bien —gruñó Tom—, puedo permitir que cambies mis muebles y hables más de lo que escuchas, me encanta eso de ti, y eso que no hablo de tu fascinante mente, pero no permitiré que vengas y me digas cosas como... como ésas.

—¿Estoy en lo correcto? —preguntó Harry sonriendo.

El menor se acercó al heredero de Slytherin y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, algo que molestaba y enamoraba al joven, ¿cómo un tacto podía ser tan desconocidamente anhelado dentro de su ser?

—No eres el único que está solo, Riddle —susurró empezando a llevar su mano al cuello del mayor y acercando su cuerpo, abrazándole con cariño—. Todos estemos solos en algún momento de nuestra vida, sólo que unos más que otros —las últimas palabras fueron dichas con profundidad, dejando en claro a las referencias del menor.

—No estemos solos, pequeño. Mínimo no esté día...

—Feliz navidad, Tom Riddle.

—Feliz navidad, Desconocido.

Esa noche, Tom durmió abrazando una hermosa y delicada figura.


	5. Cinco

Días pasaron convirtiéndose en meses, dos meses, para ser exactos. Dos meses que Tom Riddle estuvo buscando al pequeño actor por todos lados, pero nunca pudo encontrar por más que buscara. Era estresante, más con lo que había pasado en la noche de navidad, ¿cómo podía desaparecer después de eso? Esa mañana había despertado totalmente frío, cuando buscó la ropa alrededor de él, no encontró ningún asomo de lo que había pasado la noche pasada, hasta su ropa -que habían tirado por la habitación- se encontraba perfectamente doblada en su escritorio. Tom se estaba volviendo loco con cada segundo que pasaba, quería tener otra vez el cuerpo delgado bajo él, sentir la caricias que el chico le daba en su mejilla, los pequeños besos que recorrían su pecho con un toque perezoso. Ansiaba sentir el cosquilleo que daba en su estómago cuando sus ojos se conectaban.

Recordó -una mala jugada de su mente, lo más seguro- la segunda vez que lo vio, unos curiosos ojos ayudaban a una vieja bruja en el callejón diagon, y no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a esa persona. Le siguió sin discreción hasta que vio cómo conseguía lo que quería: La anciana le había regalado una esfera de cristal azul. Después de eso puso más atención a su alrededor y descubrió a diferentes personas haciendo lo mismo, hasta que se aprendió la firma mágica de una persona, desde ese día fue más fácil localizar al individuo y descubrir que era la misma persona sólo que disfrazada quien hacía semejantes cosas. Siempre se salía con la suya, y Tom estaba bien viéndole hacer esas cosas, hasta que el actor se dio cuenta de su existencia.

Al principio el chico había empezado a escapar de él cuando lo veía, pero, después de cinco semanas, ya no se ocultaba. Lo hacía descaradamente en su cara, sonriéndole con burla.

Tres semanas después decidió empezar a estropear sus planes, aunque la mayoría nunca fallaban. Era una completa diversión para el emperador del imperio, le encantaba esa persona que, sin saber quiénes era, se atrevía a reírse en su cara, a decirle la verdad sin miedo a que le dañara. Tal vez así empezó a amar al chico, lo cual le impulsó a hablarle cuando estaba en ese disfraz de niño.

El acuerdo fue mejor de lo que esperaba, llegó a verlo hasta cuatro veces por semana y a hablar con él, aunque sólo algunas eran dignas de ser recordadas... Pero todos los momentos con él eran únicos.

Se insultó a si mismo, ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Sólo sabía que era hombre, le gustaba el azul y el verde, tambíen entre qué años estaba, que le gustaba la tarta de melaza y los lugares solitarios y naturales; también que era extraordinario en el sexo, que eso no se olvide.

Gruñó y se jaló el cabello, debía salir y despejar su mente, pero no quería, no cuando sabía que el mundo sería triste sin la traviesa persona recorriendo sus calles con sus dotes de actuación.

Ese día, Tom Riddle sintió que la soledad le cegaba.


	6. Seis

Salió del ministerio dispuesto a dar un paseo para despejar su mente, odiaba la soledad que se colaba por todo su cuerpo, lanzando hielo a su sangre. Congelando todo dentro de él.

Miró el cielo, el cual parecía cansado, dándose por vencido frente a la noche, casi como él. Caminó de calle en calle, dejando que su mente volará mientras era guiado por sus pies a alguna parte de la ciudad, dejando que los nuevos paisajes se llevaran todos sus pensamientos.

Llegó a un parque, el cual parecía ser uno bonito. Entró con curiosidad, dispuesto a ver qué era lo que hacía hermoso a ese conjunto de naturaleza. Hasta que le vio. Una chica pelinegra que miraba al cielo con los ojos cerrados, como si el simple hecho de tener los ojos cerrados le permitiera ver la verdadera belleza del mundo.

Se acercó y se sentó frente a ella, admirando cada facción que ese día tenía. Sabía que era él, lo sabía porque su corazón lo reconocía, latía con tanto fulgor que parecía querer darle una hermosa muerte. No sentía su magia rondando por sus alrededores, llamando a cada uno de sus instintos a acercarse a él, pero ese día tenía una magia más fuerte que la de un mago. Sólo faltaba saber cuál.

—¿Ves al grupo de jóvenes que están en la tienda de la esquina? —Tom miró el lugar y asintió al ver a los nombrados. El actor sonrío ante su acción, como si lo estuviera viendo realmente— ¿El joven vestido de gris, con cabellos rulos? —volvió a asentir—: Lo he estado observando, es interesante.

—¿Y qué has descubierto de él?

—Es muy inteligente, suele ganar la confianza de las personas por su forma de hablar y actuar, tan pacífica y segura —rió con ironía—, pero si te das cuenta, su postura delata inseguridad. Sus ojos ven el lugar sin observarlo, tratando de alejar los miles de pensamientos que tiene en su mente. Debe tener problemas en su casa, de ésos que sólo parecen una ligera cortada, pero, en realidad, es una cortada desgarradora.

Tom vio a los jóvenes y luego a la joven que estaba frente a él, tratando de pensar que decir.

—También está la pareja que se encuentra en la banca frente a mí —volvió a hablar—, la chica ha puesto celoso a su novio diciéndole lo guapo que era un joven que pasaba por aquí. Cuando consiguió hacerlo, se enojó con él, ¿sabes por qué lo hizo?

Tom negó.

—Se quiere sentir querida, por eso hace que su novio tenga celos —susurró—, pero se enoja cuando el chico le recuerda que está atada a él, ¿tiene eso sentido?

Tom volvió a negar.

—Tiene mucho sentido. Hay dos tipos de personas, las que estaba con alguien sólo por no sentirse solos y las que están con alguien porque realmente le aman. Dime, Riddle, ¿quién eres tú? —la pelinegra abrió sus ojos y las esmeralda analizaron su alma.

—¿Por qué desapareciste? —cambió de tema cuando se dio cuenta de la respuesta que saldría de su boca— Te busqué como un loco...

—Creo que no debimos hacer lo que hicimos —declaró—. No me conoces, no sabes mi nombre. Sólo estás confundido por los disfraces que uso, ¿y si me convirtiera en un vagabundo de cien años, totalmente sucio de pies a cabeza?

—Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por ti.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes por mí.

—Te amo —declaró.

—¡No! No digas cosas como ésas —las facciones tranquilas se transformaron en terror, asombrado al emperador—. ¿Cómo saber eso? Tal vez sólo amas a la dulce ilusión que te hice ver o...

—Te amo a ti, al chico de mente astuta y de ojos tranquilos. Amo al actor, no al personaje, ¿no lo entiendes? Estoy fascinado con el ángel de ojos verdes que apareció frente a mí como si de un demonio se tratase.

—¿Cóm... Cómo sabes que mis ojos son verdes? —preguntó aterrado, con lágrima en los ojos.

—El 80% de las veces que nos vemos tienes ese hermoso color en tus ojos, por lo cual, supongo que te gusta impregnar algo en ti en tu arte, aunque sea una cosa casi impredecible.

Tom Riddle se acercó a la joven y le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo al sentir el cosquilleo recorrer la punta de sus dedos.

—Me encantas por lo que eres, no por lo que finges ser...

Sin poder resistirse más, probó nuevamente, después de dos meses, los dulces labios, tratando de transmitir todo lo que su inexperto corazón podía sentir.

—No, Tom, esto está mal.

Ese día, después de esas palabras, Tom regresó a casa entendiendo a un corazón roto.

* * *

 _¿Qué piensan que pasará? 7w7_


	7. Siete

Otra vez volvió a pasar, su desconocido favorito había desaparecido después del día del parque. Su corazón se sentía estrujado y su cuerpo vacío, ni habla de su mente, que parecía más atontanda de lo que realmente era, y lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse débil, indefenso. Sin vida.

Tanto fue su distracción que los trabajadores del ministerio le habían mandado a casa, ¡a él! Era algo ridículo que sus propios trabajadores le mandaran a su casa. Suspiró con pesadez y se sentó en el sillón que el mismo actor había movido. El calor de la chimenea le recordaba lo solo que se encontraba en ese momento, le recordaba la necesidad de calor a su lado.

Se sentía helado.

Gruñó sin poderlo aguantar más. Convocó un mapa de la ciudad y el collar que tenía en su buró. Buscaría al chico cueste lo que cueste y, aunque la magia que iba a hacer era algo antigua, le intentaría. Había veces que el hechizo no funcionaba por la falta de conexión que había en esa persona, pero él y su actor habían hecho el amor meses atrás, eso debía ser mucho, ¿no?

Puso el mapa en su mesa, quitando cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su deseo y meneó el pequeño cristal sobre el mapa después de un ligero hechizo. Sintió como la cadena se jalaba a alguna parte de la ciudad y dejó caer la hermosa piedra en algún lugar del mapa.

Ahora sabía dónde se encontraba. Miró la calle, avenida Hutton.

Agarró su varita y se dirigió a la salida de su casa, el disfrazado se encontraba cerca suyo y no iba a dejar que se fuera, ¿y si desaparecía? Gruñó y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para salir corriendo.

Acción que no se cumplió al verlo atrás su elegante puerta.


	8. Ocho

Se sentía mal, casi impotente. Era un bueno para nada, como su familia solía decirle, ¿cómo podía hacerle algo así a una persona como Tom? No lo merecía, claro que no. El pelinegro siempre había sido atento con él, ¿y cómo se lo paga? ¡Huyendo como si él fuera el monstruo! ¡Eso no tenía una pizca de sentido!

Jaló su cabello desesperado.

 _"¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?"_

Explotó su armario para descargar su enojo. Ese estúpido armario que había sido su mejor amigo desde hace años y, aún peor, el cómplice detrás de sus crímenes.

 _"¿También harás explotar tu cama? ¿Seguirán quitando tu furia en objetos que no tienen la culpa? ¡Oh, mira! Casi como lo hiciste con él, pero, para tu suerte, él sí tiene sentimientos"_ escupió nuevamente su mente.

—¡Calla! —siseó llorando.

¿Así se sentía la culpa? Claro, así se sentía, como la vez que atraparon a Hermione por su culpa, si él tan sólo hubiera sido más rápido...

 _"¿El bebé no puede hacer nada bien?"_

Levantó su mirada y se vio en el espejo. Era horrible, ¿cómo alguien lo quisiera con esa cara?

 _"¿No lo sabes? Ellos te lo dijeron"_

La lágrimas empezaron a caminar por su rostro como si de un río se tratase. Sí, ellos se lo habían dicho, no, se los demostraron muchas veces, y cuanta razón tenían. Era un jodido monstruo que no apreciaba lo que le rodeaba, ¡hasta había dejado a Remus y Sirius! ¿Cómo le pudo haber hecho eso a su familia?

Gritó todo lo que sus pulmones y cuerdas vocales le permitieron. Sólo causaba dolor y sufrimiento, todos los maltratos que un día recibió se los merecía, por él sus padres murieron, por él Hermione vivía como muggle sin recordar nada del mundo mágico, por él Ron y Ginny están en Askaban, por él Remus se había quedado sin manada, por él Sirius había tenido que esconderse por cinco años. Todo era su culpa, siempre lo había sido.

Resignado y tratando de pedir perdón a algo que no sentía, reparó su armario, viendo como sus disfraces se arreglaban con rapidez. Tal vez era una buena idea salir a dar un paseo, tratar de sentir el aire chocar en su cara como si de una caricia se tratase, sentir como el oxígeno limpiaba todo su ser y ver cómo el cielo perdonaba todos sus pecados.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

Buscó entre sus ropas una camisa café y un pantalón negro, todo lo más normal posible. Cambió su cabello a un rubio callendo a castaño, mas sus iris esmeraldas seguían intocables en sus ojos. Esmeralda. El color favorito de él.

Negó con la cabeza y se siguió vistiendo hasta que recordó algo importante: La poción.

Se acercó a su mesa para tomar la pequeña botella, pero ésta no estaba ahí. Frunció el ceño y buscó en su mesa de noche, tampoco. Corrió hacia el cajón donde ponía las pociones, el cual estaba vacío.

—Joder —gruñó empezando a sentir los efectos de la maldición recorrer su cuerpo.

Buscó por toda su casa antes de rendirse ante la maldición. Su cuerpo parecía arder en ácido, a sus quince años ya estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor, pero, después de que su querido padrino le diera esa poción, los síntomas habían desaparecido.

Después de seis años lo que siente parecía el infierno.

Chilló cuando sintió sus pulmones apretarse. Lo peor es que esa maldición no mataba. Gruñó. No quería vivir así toda su vida.

Sintiendo como sus entrañas querían salir corriendo fuera de él, decidió ir al único lugar en el cual lo podían ayudar.


	9. Nueve

Rápidamente agarró al joven que parecía desfallecer frente a él y se encaminó al primer sillón que se encontrara cerca de ellos. El miedo le recorría como grandes bombas dentro de él, no quería perder a su chico, y lo peor es que no sabía qué tenía.

El, ahora, rubio gimió de dolor y cerró los ojos cuando un pequeño hipo le invadió, poco después descubrió que ese hipo era la falta de oxígeno dentro del chico, cosa que lo asustó aún más.

—Riddle...

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —susurró acariciando la cabeza del menor con preocupación.

El ojiverde se acostó en el sillón y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, tratando de hacer algo para respirar.

—¿Tie-Tiene la poción... la poción somnum? —tartamudeó empezando a toser.

—Sí, pero...

—Dámela —exigió mirándolo con suplica—. Tom...

—Pero tú...

—No moriré, joder —gruñó antes de que otra oleada de dolor le invadiera y, dando un brusco giro, terminó en el piso—... ¡Maldición, Riddle! —gritó— ¡Mueve tu hermoso trasero!... _¡Ya!_

Tom casi sonreía por la referencia que le dio a su trasero, más cuando, entre ellos dos, el actor ganaba en ese concurso, y sabía de eso por la veces que se le quedó mirando la retaguardia al chico, el trasero era el mismo de todas las veces, casi como los ojos.

Corrió a su oficina con rapidez -aunque no es como si fuera a admitir que se rebajó tanto como para correr- agarró la pequeña botella que se encontraba en lo más profundo de su estantería y regresó a su habitación sin que le importara el haber tumbado la torre de papeles que días atrás había acomodado con tanto esfuerzo.

Cuando regresó a la sala se encontró con el rubio hecho bolita en su alfombra, debía admitir que se asustó aun más cuando vio como el disfrazado lloraba en el piso. Es poco decir que corrió hacia él cuando, en un segundo, ya había llegado a su lado para darle la poción -anteriormente abierta- en su boca.

—¿Esmeralda? —preguntó llamando al chico, quien se había dejado de mover segundos después de haber tomado la poción— Chico, no me asustes —murmuró colocando su mano en la frente y tratar de saber la temperatura -que era demasiado alta- del joven.

—Gracias —fue la respuesta que recibió cinco segundos después. El actor se sentó en el piso y miró a Tom a los ojos, para luego sonreír con la sonrisa más pura, leal y verdadera que había visto en toda su miserable vida, aunque, claro, después de haber conocido, perseguido y acosado a su actor favorito—. De verdad, gracias —repitió empezando a estirarse como si nada hubiera pasado—... Hace mucho que no me pasaba eso.

—Y... ¿Me podrías decir que es _eso_? —demandó mirando al joven— Joder, casi me matas del susto, chico.

—Harry.

—¿Qué?

—No soy 'chico', mucho menos 'esmeralda' —dijo sonrojado—, aunque no me molesta que me digas la última...

—Sigo sin entend...

—Mi nombre es Harry.

Si Tom no estuviera sentado en el piso, lo más seguro era que se hubiera caído después de esa frase.

—Harry —susurró probando el nombre ajeno en sus labios—... Me gusta —afirmó haciendo reír al nombrado.

—¿Qué? ¿El nombre o yo? —preguntó burlón.

—Joder, los dos —susurró sonriendo, o eso fue hasta que se acordó de lo pasado momentos atrás, dejando de sonreír en el momento—. ¿Y que fue eso, _Harry_?

El nombrado lo miró como si lo estuviera analizando, cosa de la cual ya se había acostumbrado después de casi tres años persiguiendo su rastro como un perro faldero, por más que no le gustase el nombre.

—Supongo que puedo confiar en ti —declaró. Tom asintió—. Ponte cómodo, Riddle. Esto será una gran historia —dijo sonriendo de forma animada—. No, mejor ve por alguna comida; palomitas servirán... ¡Oh! También algún refresco, muero por sentir algo líquido en mi boca.

—¿Y estás seguro de querer refresco?

Harry miró al pelinegro frente a él antes de ponerse de un color rojo total tras entender el doble sentido.

—Ve antes de que muela ese bello rostro a hechizos —siseó haciendo un puchero.

Esa tarde, después de mucho tiempo, los labios de Tom sonrieron.


	10. Diez

Dos horas.

Dos horas habían pasado desde el momento que Tom llegó con un dos tazas de cerveza de mantequilla y unas bolas de chocolate en un plato.

Dos horas las cuales Harry decidió poner su vida en manos de Tom.

Le contó todo, sus años con los Dursley, los tipos de maltratos que había recibido en esa casa, el peso que cargó cuando entró al mundo mágico,sus años en Hogwarts, las peleas en las que era involucrado sin que él quisiera, la batalla contra Lord Voldemort, la maldición que éste le había mandado, de Hermione, de los Weasley, de su padrino, de Remus y, sobre todo, de los secretos que habían detrás de sus disfraces.

En algún momento de la historia, Tom había quitado todo hechizo que el actor había puesto en su persona, encontrándose con una cara llena de cicatrices, tantas que el difamado rayo no se notaba en la hermosa cara. También se dio cuenta de los ojos verdes, Oh, esos jodidos ojos que tanto le mataban. Esos ojos que podían desnudarte el alma sin ningún problema. Las esmeraldas que portaban ahora se encontraban libres de candado, abriendo las majestuosas puertas a Tom para ver el destrozado interior. Para ver todo el daño que él mismo había hecho.

—He hecho arruinado tantas vidas —susurró el ojiverde mirando el piso—, espero no hacerlo con la tuya... —Harry jugó con sus manos—: Ellos terminaron teniendo toda la razón...

En ese momento se encontraban en el piso de la sala y los pensamientos de Tom no dejaban de navegar en un mar de dudas.

—¿Ellos...?

—Los Dursley —aclaró sonriendo con asco—, soy un maldito monstruo, tan solo mírame, soy un asco. Hubiera dejado que Voldemort me matara cuando tuvo la oportunidad, así todo estaría mejor de lo que ya está...

—No eres un monstruo —susurró el ojiazul acariciando la mejilla del menor—, eres lo más hermoso que le ha pasado a mi vida, ¿cómo puedes pretender que eres algo como eso? Merlín, eres la divinidad en persona...

—Sí, claro —bufó—. No creo que Voldemort piense algo como eso —bromeó.

—Bueno, entonces —comenzó—... Supongo que me tengo que disculpar —Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Tom con curiosidad—. Lamento haber jodido toda tu vida.

—No entiendo...

—Vamos, pensé que me conocías más que otras personas.

Harry recargó su cabeza a su costado, confundido.

—Estás frente al emperador del imperio, Harry.

El nombrado se quedó mirando al joven frente a él confundido. Su Tom no podía ser Lord Voldemort, su Tom tenía nariz... y cabello, sin contar el buen humor y la sonrisa que poseía sus labios, Merlín, ¡su Tom tenía labios! Debía ser una jodida broma. Cerró sus ojos e hizo lo único que podía hacer bien después de arruinar vidas.

¿Qué sabía de Tom Riddle a ese momento? Era soltero y... No, eso no. Trabajaba en el ministerio en un puesto alto -como el de un emperador-, por su forma de actuar, vestir y hablar, debía ser un Slytherin -como Lord Voldemort-, también que su animal favorito era la serpiente y amaba el color esmeralda... ¡Oh, mira! Como Voldemort.

—Imposible —murmuró—, es una broma, ¿no? —preguntó empezando a arrastrarse para atrás, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para alejarse de su futuro asesino.

—No me gustan las bromas.

—Te reías cada vez que hacía una —excusó chocando con la pared—, siempre que yo las hacía parecía que...

—Eres especial, deberías saberlo.

—Soy un monstruo...

—No lo eres...

Harry levantó la mirada y miró a su acompañante, ¿cómo no hacerlo? El mismo diablo le decía que no era un monstruo. Sonrió, era raro sentirse contento con ese simple hecho cuando el emperador más malvado de todos los tiempos estaba frente a él. Rió ante la ironía. Se había escondido para evitar el peligro y terminó en la casa de la persona más peligrosa de todo el mundo, ¿qué clase de mal broma era todo eso?

—Bien, ¿y por qué no me has lanzado un Avada Kedavra? —preguntó tratando de volver a su original comportamiento— Nunca pensé que Lord Voldemort me diera una poción para soportar la maldición que él mismo creó.

Tom rió mientras se acercaba al azabache y le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño.

—Cuando amas a alguien lo que menos quieres es que salga...

—¿Lastimado?

—Sí, lastimado—contestó sonriendo.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando esa persona está rota? ¿Destruida? ¿Hecha añicos?

—No sé, nunca he amado a alguien —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—... ¿Tú sabes?—Harry rió y negó con la cabeza— Tal vez podamos aprender juntos, ¿no le interesaría saber de eso, querido sociólogo?

El menor asintió viendo -y a los pocos segundo sintiendo- como el ojiazul se acercaba a él, acorralando sin piedad ni compasión contra la fría pared. Lo último que sintió fue unos labios posándose con los suyos con cariño y sutileza, como si fuera una caricia anhelada la cual era correspondida por los dos individuos. Los sentimientos guardados salieron a flote segundos después se sentir como el calor empezaba a invadir cada rincón del lugar.

—¿Puedes sentir mis caricias? —preguntó Tom de un momento a otro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La poción somnum la usan en San Mungo como anestesia gracias a su capacidad de despojar el sentido del tacto —explicó lo que el azabache ya sabía—, ¿puedes sentir mis caricias?

Harry se quedó callado por un momento, era incomodo darse cuanta que, en algún momento del beso, Tom le había tumbado bajo él descaradamente. Levantó su mano a la mejilla de Tom y sonrió al sentir la suavidad que apreciaba su mano, era un sentimiento completamente excitante sentir algo después de años sin poseer esa habilidad.

—Suelo sentir las temperaturas de un lugar o de un objeto —comentó mirando a su amante con cariño—, no suelo sentir más que la simple compañía de la temperatura, al menos que se trate de sentirte a ti... A ti, con tu suave piel, con el pecado de tus labios y con la humedad de tu boca, eres la droga que mi cuerpo a elegido sentir todos los días de mi vida.

Después de esa declaración, los dos se miraron a los ojos, apreciando la compañía del contrario. Encontrando su hogar en manos ajenas.

Ese día, la primavera chocó con el invierno en una sutil danza de reconocimiento.


	11. Once

—¡Sirius, Remus! —gritó el ojiverde a todo pulmón entrando a la casa sin previo aviso.

 _Eso pasa cuando le das las llaves de tu casa al pequeño Gryffindor_ , pensó Tom

Fuertes pisadas se oyeron en el segundo piso, pero no dejó mucho tiempo antes de que un gran perro saliera corriendo hacia Harry y se arrojara sobre él, lamiendo su cara con mucho entusiasmo. Remus bajó tras Canuto, sonriendo al ver la interacción de padrino-sobrino, aunque no tardó en separar a los dos amores de su vida para abrazar a su pequeño cachorro con cariño.

—Harry...

—Aquí estoy, Rems —susurró con cariño el menor, acariciando la espalda de su considerado padre con parsimonia—... Aquí estoy y prometo ya no irme.

Esas sencillas palabras dieron paso a un mar de lágrimas por parte del licántropo, por fin iba a tener a su manada completa y, por lo que había visto antes de que su mirada se centrara en la criatura más adorable del mundo, iba a haber un integrante más en la pequeña familia.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó Sirius dejando de ser Canuto para darle paso al adulto apuesto que tenía frente él.

—No exactamente —contestó—, no me quedaré a vivir aquí, pero sí vendré a visitarlos más seguido.

—Seis veces por semana —ordenó Remus limpiando sus lágrimas—, y no te estoy preguntando.

Harry rió y asintió llenando de felicidad a sus únicos familiares vivos, por que sí, ahora eran los únicos desde que Tom había tomado una ligera decisión de desaparecer a los Durley, cosa que no molestó al ojiverde, para nada.

—Oh, Harry, no me había dado cuenta —susurró Sirius acariciando la mejilla del chico—: Tus cicatrices, no están...

—Tom me ayudó con eso —informó señalando al segundo invitado inesperado—, él me dejó así de guapo —dijo con altanería.

Los dos adultos miraron al nombrado con curiosidad.

—Bueno, debo tener lo mejor, ¿no? —murmuró agarrando la cintura de Harry y besando su mejilla con cariño, pero eso no se quedó ahí.

Harry dio media vuelta y deslizó sus brazos por el cuello se emperador, acercándose a él hasta juntar sus labios con cariño, justo como lo habían hecho desde tres meses atrás. Remus y Sirius se miraron por un momento antes de sonreír con genuina alegría. Hace mucho que no veían a su cachorro y, ahora que lo hacían, no podían sentirse más que felices al ver que había encontrado a alguien que le hacía feliz, sin contar que aquel desconocido lo había sacado de su escondite.

—Bueno —siseó Sirius separando a los dos jóvenes que, tal parecía, no se separarían en un largo momento—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Mi querido amigo...

—Novio —corrigió Tom causando que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Me está preguntando a mí, ¿sabes?

—Soy tu novio, ¿sabes?

—Soy quien te puede mandar a dormir al sillón, ¿sabes?

—¡Eh! Pero si duermes en mi casa...

—¡Pues me podría ir a la mía!

Tom gruñó y abrazó a su chico, quien le había dado la espalda molesto.

—No, tú eres mío. No irás a tu casa.

La risa de Remus llamó la atención de la joven pareja.

—Definitivo, hacen una excelente pareja —afirmó entre risas.

Harry bufó y se acurrucó en el pecho de su autoproclamado novio, aunque no es como si le molestara ese hecho en realidad. No. Para nada. Harry adoraba tener al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos -claro, los dos competían constantemente por ese título- a su lado, era algo tan mágico poder estar a su lado. Más mágico que la propia magia.

—Como decía —gruñó cruzando sus brazos—: Mi querido _novio_ me a insistido demasiado para que saliera sin... bueno, sin disfrazarme.

—¿Disfrazarte? —preguntó curioso Remus, haciendo una seña para que lo siguieran hasta la sala, cosa que hicieron todos sin poner objeción.

—Bueno... eso es una larga historia.

—A mí me gustan las historias —informó Sirius queriendo molestar a su ahijado.

—Bueno... —Harry titubeó y miró a Tom, quien se encogió de hombros— Solía salir a la calle con todo tipo de disfraces y veía el comportamiento de las personas que...

—Corrección: Te aprovechabas de la nobleza de las personas para conseguir objetos que querías y éstas poseían —interrumpió Tom.

—¡Era un experimento social!

—Ah, ¿y yo soy un experimento social?

—Te detesto —bufó molesto. Tom abrió la boca para debatir—... ¡Déjame contar la historia!

Tom rodó los ojos.

—Sigo: Solía salir a las calles disfrazado por un experimento social que me permitía observar el comportamiento de las personas ante diferentes acciones, hasta que conocí a Tom, que estuvo detrás de mí como perro faldero...

—¡Hey!

—Y con el tiempo me enamoró de su forma de acosarme y, miren, estoy aquí después de tres meses de que este _adorable_ joven se autoproclamara mi novio.

—Tú no tuviste ninguna queja cuando eso pasó.

Harry ignoró el comentario.

—Después me curó y alimentó como si se tratara de un medimago atendiendo a un paciente, para luego obligarme a salir de casa para que pudiera presumir este belleza.

—¿Y...?

—Y Harry decidió que el primer lugar al que iría sería a su antigua casa, para que ustedes me conocieran y poder hacer 'formal' nuestra relación —comentó el pelinegro burlándose de su novio, quien sólo bufó sonrojado y miró a otro lugar aceptando las palabras dichas por su pareja.

—Oh, entonces —murmuró Remus sonriendo—... Preséntate, prometemos no ponernos histéricos porque nos quieras robar a nuestro cachorro.

Harry rió con ternura y miró a sus dos figuras paternas, empezando formalmente todo eso... y rezando internamente para que realmente no perdieran la calma y atacaran a su chico.

—Sirius, Remus, él es Tom Riddle, mi novio —presentó Harry sonriendo.

—Un gusto, Tom, yo soy Remus Lupin —saludó el nombrado sonriendo—; y él es Sirius Black, padrino de Harry.

—Un gusto, señores—contestó Tom—. Harry me comentó que se habían casado, ¿por qué no...?

—Decidimos conservar nuestros apellidos —comentó Remus moviendo la mano para quitarle el interés—. ¿En qué trabajas, Tom?

—Oh, eso —susurró Harry cruzando sus dedos pidiendo suerte a cualquier Dios dispuesto a oírlo.

—Trabajo en el ministerio...

—¿En qué área? —preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja.

—Soy el emperador.

Remus y Sirius se miraron por un momento antes de ver al novio de su niño.

—Supongo que Voldemort decidió poner a alguien más en su mando.

—No, Sirius —se metió Harry mordiendo su labio inferior—. Él es Lord Voldemort.

El silencio reinó la sala por unos largos minutos, los cuales Remus miraba a su cachorro confundido y Sirius miraba a Riddle con odio, claro, antes de que se levantara y le estrellara la nariz con su puño. Remus rápidamente se levantó y agarró a su esposo antes de que se le ocurriera hacer otra cosa.

—Tom, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry acercándose al nombrado y convocando un paño para luego ponérselo en la nariz de Tom, quien sangraba como si un río se tratase.

—Sí, estoy bien —susurró—. Merecía eso, lo admito —afirmó sonriendo ante la ayuda que le prestaba su novio, antes de verlo sacar su varita y curar su nariz con facilidad, nariz que seguía sangrando.

—Estoy tranquilo, estoy tranquilo —empezó a decir Sirius relajándose. Remus levantó una ceja y soltó a su pareja, pero tuvo que volverle a agarrar cuando éste se trató de arrojar contra Tom—. ¡Tú, maldito asesino! ¡No toques a mi niño, desgraciado ser! Estúpido cabrón. Pedófilo idiota. Imbécil criminal. Pedazo de...

—¡Sirius! —regañó Harry mirando a su padrino molesto.

—¿Cómo puedes estar con él? —preguntó el nombrado— ¡Mató a tus padres! Por sus leyes le hicieron eso a Hermione, ¿qué dices de los Weasley? ¿Y de todo lo que tuviste que pasar por...?

—Señor Black —llamó Riddle con autoridad, digno de un emperador—, sé lo que he hecho y de lo mal que me he comportado en estos años, ya me disculpé con Harry, quien es el que ha tenido más peso en sus hombros por todo este embrollo, por lo cual no veo la necesidad de disculparme con personas innecesarias —Sirius trató de lanzarse nuevamente, pero hay que reconocer que un licántropo tiene mucha fuerza—, pero, considerando que usted es el padrino, casi padre, de _mi_ novio, le debo ofrecer mis más profundas disculpas —dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho e inclinándose solemnemente—. He tratado de recomponer las cosas que han estado mal en mi imperio desde mi llegada, pero admito que hay cosas que no puedo recomponer —murmuró agarrando la mano de Harry, quien lo miró frunciendo el ceño levemente—: sé que por mi culpa Harry no tuvo la infancia perfecta y todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar por mis estúpidas acciones, así que, por favor, le pido que me dejé darle la felicidad que merece.

—Tom...

El nombrado levantó su mano y la dirigió a sus labios, dando un pequeño beso en ésta con la esperanza de transmitir todo lo que su voz o su mirada no pudieron.

—Amo a Harry y prometo no hacerle más daño, si necesita un juramento inquebrantable para que esté seguro de mis palabras, no dudaré ni un segundo en hacerlo.

—Bien —siseó Sirius mirando a Harry—. Quiero el juramento.

Harry miró a su novio y sonrió ante la determinación que transmitían su mirada. Una calidez -ya conocida por él- se instaló en su estómago y asintió levantando la manga de su túnica, dejado ver el buen trabajo de hicieron las pociones quitarle las cicatrices. Tom imitó el gesto de Harry y aferró su mano antes de que Sirius levantara su varita.

—Te amo —susurró en el oído de su pareja una vez que el juramento fue hecho.

Harry sonrió dejando que sus ojos se cristalizaran y, aprovechando la cercanía, besando los labios de su novio.

Ahora iba a tener a toda su familia junta.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en otra historia

Nos leemos en otro escrito:D


	12. Doce

—Tom, sabes que no me gustan la sorpresas...

—Tonterías, tú amas las sorpresas —contradijo el nombrado haciendo reír a su novio.

—Bien, bien —murmuró—: Odio esperar.

—Calla, te gustará —aseguró mientras besaba su nuca con ternura—. Sólo no veas hasta que yo te diga.

—No es como si pudiera ver, de todas maneras —el azabache se encogió de hombros y señaló sus ojos—. Alguien me hizo un hechizo de visión, ¿recuerdas?

—Quería estar seguro de que no vieras...

—Pero...

—¡Listo! —gritó el mayor emocionado, soltando los hombros de su novio y empezando a caminar lejos de él. Dejándole con el sentimiento de desprotección. Segundos después sintió un cosquilleo en sus ojos- Ya puedes ver, cariño.

Ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar con interés antes de mirar hacia adelante y cayendo al piso gracias al temblor de sus piernas.

—No...

—Hace mucho tiempo, compañero.

Las esmeraldas se llenaron de pequeñas gotas saladas antes de sentir unos delgados y cálidos brazos estrujando su alrededor con cariño.

—¿Her... Hermione? —preguntó acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

—Hola, Harry.

Un chillido salió de los labios del actor y se abalanzó hacia su mejor amiga, haciéndola caer al suave césped y sentándose en sus piernas como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

—¡Hey! ¡No es la única! —regañó Ginny Weasley cruzando sus brazos como solía hacer la señora Weasley.

Harry rápidamente se levantó y se aventó hacia los dos hermanos que estaban frente a él. La vista que tenía Tom era la mejor de todas, claro, quitando a los tres chicos. Su novio estaba sonriendo con tanta libertad y eso era lo hermoso del momentos.

Harry era feliz.

—¿Qué hacen aquí...?

—Tu novio nos sacó de Askaban y le regresó la memoria a Hermione sólo para poder pedirte matrimonio —acusó el joven pelirrojo señalando al ojiazul alejado de ellos.

—¡Weasley!

—¿Qué? Es verdad...

—Sí, pero yo quería decirle...

—¿Tom? —cuestionó Harry levantando una ceja con curiosidad, haciendo sonreír al mayor.

—Ya ha pasado dos año, seis meses, dos semanas y dos días desde que te conozco, sin contar el año que llevamos en nuestra relación —explicó el emperador sonriendo al ver como su chico se acercaba a él, olvidándose de sus mejores amigos por él—, así que, resumiendo, ya vamos por los cuatro años aguantando la compañía del otro y...

—Sí.

—Quería saber si... ¿Qué?

—Acepto.

Esa pequeña palabra hizo sonreír al mayor, quien rompió la distancia entre ellos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de sacar una pequeña caja negra y sacar de ella anillo plateado, tan simplemente hermoso. Justo como le gustaba a Harry.

—Mínimo esta vez no te autoproclamaste mi prometido —bromeó el Gryffindor—... ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Me voy a casar! —anunció el ojiverde volteando hacia atrás y enseñando a sus amigos la nueva adquisición que descansaba en su mano.

Tom abrazó a su chico y acercó la espalda de éste a su pecho con protección mientras los tres amigos aplaudían. Lo único que esperaba es que Sirius Black no lo fuera a matar por no haberle invitado a la declaración, aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez fuera el licántropo quien lo matara.

—Tom, Tom —llamó el azabache mirando a su prometido por encima de su hombro—. ¿Podemos casarnos en Hogwarts?

—Todo para la emperatriz del mundo mágico —susurró sonriendo con cariño.

—Emperatriz es de mujer...

—No te quejes, te aseguro que si fueras mujer estarías igual de divina.

Harry bufó y miró al pelinegro tras suyo, sacando su lengua de manera infantil mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos que lo iban a sostener por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Ahora sí, lo juro.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia... seguiré escribiendo más historias Tomarry, así que nos estaremos leyendo si es que así ustedes quieren.

Muchas gracias... ¡Les amo! nwn


End file.
